The Vampire Diaries: The Journal of Nikole Salvatore
by Princess976
Summary: "Damon, are you going to let Niki go through eternity without you? That seems cruel." - Stefan Salvatore, 1864 - Damon, Stefan and Nikole journey through life as vampires enduring heartache, laughter and love. When they returned to Mystic Falls, forces from their past try to rip the siblings apart. Can their bond survive or will they go their separate ways?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This is an idea I got because I see a lot of stories where Elena haS a sister. I thought what if the Salvatores had a younger sister. There are a lot of the character that know and love, or don't love, will be showing up through out. This is clearly AU and not at all canon, although I will be pulling in canon elements. So, this is the prologue. Let me know what you think.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"Run Niki!" Damon Salvatore yelled to his younger sister. She was in shock because she had just witnessed her father shoot her brother Stefan. Giuseppe turned toward Damon and fired a single shot. Nikole watched as her beloved brother crumpled to the floor of the parlor. When Giuseppe turned back to her, she fled. She ran through the kitchen and out the back door toward the quarters, toward her mother. She didn't get very far as she felt a searing white hot pain in her back and then she saw darkness. When she awoke she was alone in the Salvatore crypt.

"Stefan, Damon, Father? Anybody?" she cried out in panic.

"Shh, be quiet." a voice in the darkness said. "You don't want them to hear you, do you?" the voice said.

"Who?" she asked her voice lowered but still tinged with panic.

"The council." the voice said.

"Show yourself." Nikole demanded her voice slightly stronger. She was relieved when Emily Bennett stepped into the candlelight.

"You have a choice to make but I will let Katherine explain that to you. You must wait her for her." Emily explained. Nikole was suddenly hyper aware of everything around her. Sights, smells, they all seemed more clear to her but she felt weak. After what seemed like an eternity, Katherine entered the crypt.

"Niki, don't talk just listen. I don't have much time. You are a vampire but just barely. You have to feed to complete the transition. If you don't you'll die. Your brothers are vampires as well but they are being less than agreeable, so I'm leaving. It's been nice knowing you." Katherine turned and without a look back, left the Salvatore crypt. Emily moved to follow her but stopped before she exited. She handed her a ring. She saw it was like the ones she had seen Katherine give her brothers.

"Wear this ring. Never take it off. It will protect you from the sun if you make the transition. Goodbye." Emily slipped out of the tomb and out of Nikole's life. A few minutes later, she made her way back toward her home. On the way, she met Damon he hugged her tightly.

"Damon, is what Katherine said the truth? Are we...vampires?" Nikole asked afraid.

"Yes little sister but I'm not making the change. I'm going to die. I just wanted to say goodbye to you and Stefan." Nikole cried and hugged her big brother they supported each other around the side of the house. They were both weak. Stefan was standing on the porch with a strange look on his face. Neither Nikole of Damon had ever seen that expression on his face before. Stefan noticed his siblings stumble to the front of the house. They leaned against the wagon that was sitting in front of the house. Stefan went and stood in front of them. Nikole launched herself into Stefan's arms and he hugged his sister tightly. Standing in front of him were the only two people he cared about in the entire world.

"Stefan," Damon said weakly. "I'm not making the transition. I love you little brother but I can't." Stefan panicked; he didn't want to spend eternity alone. He wanted Damon and Nikole to stay with him. He knew that Niki would follow Damon's example, she always did. Stefan did the only thing he could, he grabbed the wagon driver bit into him and forced his little brother to drink. Damon watched in horror as Stefan forced their sister into a life she didn't want.

"Damon, are you going to let Niki go through eternity without you? That seems cruel." Damon knew he hand no choice. He drank from the wagon driver and stepped into eternity with his siblings.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a repost. The first time it ended up being just a big paragraph. I hope you guys enjoy it this time around. **

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ Damon and I have been traveling together for a while. I don't know if he thinks about Stefan but I do. I think about him everyday. All Damon thinks about is Katherine and eventually freeing her from the tomb. I think she should stay there. Yes, I know he loves her but I don't think she loves him or at least not the way he loves her. And on top of all that he promised Emily he would protect her family basically forever. That's going to be an interesting thing since most witches hate vampires._

_ I often wonder how father found out about Katherine or if he would have shot us if he'd known about the vampire blood in our systems. I don't know how Katherine convinced my brothers to ingest her blood. It isn't something we talk about bu I know she did it to save my life. I do wonder why because Katherine didn't seem like she was very benevolent if it didn't benefit her. I have to wonder if she didn't orchestrate my accident to get the blood in my system. That's silly, she couldn't have made sure that horse was going to throw me. Coincidence, I guess. She probably didn't even want me to be a vampire. She knew that I hated the way she strung Damon along while all she wanted was Stefan._

_ Oh Stefan, how I miss you and hope that you're alright. Damon and I miss you even if he won't admit it. He has to get over his anger at Stefan, if he doesn't I fear it will ruin him. Damon says that he will make Stefan pay if he sees him again. I pray that doesn't happen but I fear my prayers fall on deaf ears. Life as a vampire hasn't been that bad. I miss my mother terrible but we had to leave Mystic Falls it was the only way we would survive._

_ As soon as Damon ensured the safety of Emily's family the three of us left Mystic Falls together and I felt so safe as I always do in the company of my two brothers. It was later that Damon told Stefan that he hated him and if he didn't leave he would be sorry. I knew that Stefan would want me to go with him but like Damon I was and still am very angry at Stefan for forcing immortality on me. I choose to stay with Damon and I don't know what our desertion has done to him. _

_ Damon has met a woman, her name is Sage. She is a seasoned vampire and Damon is eager to learn from her. I immediately disliked her and I choose to instinct was correct. She has convinced my brother to become someone he is not and I don't know how much longer I can endure him._

"Damon, where have you been?" Nikole asked her older brother as he settled into a chair of the library of the house they had compelled their way into.

"Out." he said evasively.

"Out where?" she asked annoyed. She didn't like how evasive Damon was becoming and she blamed Sage completely.

"Niki, I told you out. You are my younger sister, not my mother. You do not get to question my whereabouts." Damon said raising his voice slightly.

"Meaning, I was out with Sage learning to be a "real" vampire." she said with an edge to her voice. "Nikole, I am tired of your unwillingness to accept Sage as my friend." Damon said rising to his feet to tower over his little sister. "Deal with our friendship or choose not to, but we will not discuss it again." he told her then strode from the library. Nikole hated when Damon was angry with her. He was currently the only person she had in her life and to think of him leaving made her terrified. She vowed to keep her opinions of Sage to herself from that point on. She wouldn't let her tear them apart.

A few days later, there was a knock on the front door and when the lady of the house opened it, Sage was standing there. Damon materialized from nowhere and compelled her to let Sage come in. Nikole sighed inwardly. Her one sanctuary from Sage was now gone and she was going to have to adjust to it. After exchanging stilted pleasantries Nikole exited the sitting room. She didn't want to cause a scene with her brother's friend. Nikole realizing she was being rude headed back to the sitting room. She would grin and bear it for her beloved brother. She halted when she heard her brother's voice.

"Things with Niki have been strained lately. I hate when we fight. She's all I have in the world." Damon said. Nikole felt her eyes well with tears. She started to take a step but then she heard Sage's reply.

"Damon, do not fall for her petulant act. She is just seventeen after all." she said flippantly.

"I know how old she is, Sage. It's my job to keep her safe, vampire or not. I would hate for our fighting to drive her away." Damon said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry. She won't go anywhere. She would not last a day without your doting on her. She's not going anywhere." Sage said snidely.

Nikole turned on her heel and returned to her room. She had no intention of socializing with a person who though so little of her after never really meeting her. It occurred to Nikole that maybe she was being a tad hypocritical, then she remembered Damon's current behavior and she concluded that her opinion of her was spot on.

When Damon didn't come to check on her or tell her he was leaving for the night she ventured downstairs to find him. One of the servants told her that the lady visiting and Damon she had something to show him on the road leading out of town. Nikole was going to wait but she needed to see her brother to reassure him that she wasn't going to leave him and not just because he took care of her but because she loved him. Nikole took a shortcut through the woods toward Old Mill Road to find her brother.

She came to edge of the woods down from where her brother and Sage were standing. As she watched Sage say something to him and headed to the edge of the woods across from where Damon was still standing in the middle of the road. She watched as her brother stood there for a second and then laid down in the road. She stood watching wondering what he was doing. When the truck from the mill was headed down the road in Damon's direction. She waited for him to move knowing he heard the sound it was making coming down the road. She watched when the truck stopped and the driver hopped out to see if Damon was hurt. She was shocked when Damon sprang to his feet and sank his fangs into the man. Sage came from the woods and attached herself to the other side of the man's neck. She watched in horror as Damon cast the dead man to the side and kissed Sage; their mouths covered in blood.

When they pulled apart she heard Sage tell Damon that they had to get rid of the body. Nikole didn't wait to see how they were going to do that. She turned her back on the two of them and went home. When Damon got back he was surprised to fine Nikole's trunk and bag by the front door. He went in search of his sister and found the housekeeper first.

"Why are my sister's things by the door?" he demanded.

"She received word from relatives and she is leaving on the next train." the housekeeper repeated what her employer had been compelled to say.

"Thank you." Damon told the older woman and made his way to Nikole's room. He didn't bother to knock and strode into her room to see her busy packing another trunk. "Niki, what is going on?" he asked. He hoped that there was no truth in the contacted by relatives story. He didn't want her to be leaving to go join Stefan, where ever he was now.

"What does it look like, Damon?" she asked without facing him. "Leaving on the next train." she said when she was met with silence.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "New York." she answered. "We were supposed to be there by not but you met _Sage_ and postponed out departure. I don't want to wait anymore." she told him again not looking at him. Damon used his vampire speed to get in front of her and raised her head to look at him.

"Did you hear from Stefan? Have you grown so tired of me that you would join the person who damned us to this life?" he said lowly.

"It's not a competition between you two. I love you both even when I'm furious with you. Even when I don't want to be around you." she said pulling away from him to finish her packing.

"Then why are you leaving?" he asked perplexed. "Because we are growing apart. And I'd rather leave not before I do not know you at all." she said willing the tears not to fall.

"What are you talking about? Of course you know me; better than anyone." Damon said the hurt clear in his voice.

"No you are wrong. The person you are turning into is not the person I know. I saw you today. I saw you kill that truck driver. The Damon I know would never do that." she said wiping her tears away.

"What were you doing out there?" he asked not bothering to lie.

"Looking for you. I heard Sage tell you to stop indulging your petulant child of a sister. I wanted to tell you that I love you and did not wish to fight anymore." she said through her tears.

"Good. I do not want to fight either. That does not explain by you are leaving through." he said still confused.

"Damon, I have been a vampire for years and I have never killed anyone. It's a choice I thought we made together. Just because we are this does not mean we have to commit such heinous acts. I thought that after we watched Stefan kill his way the Founder's Council, we decided that so much needless death was something we would avoid. I still fell that way. It seems you do not, and I do not feel we can stay together with such varying ideas on this life. I am going to New York, do not follow me. I love you, brother. Please let me go." Nikole hugged and kissed her then ran from the room before he could change her mind.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody. Thank you for reading this story. I'm glad you like it. There is another fandom injected in here. Can anyone spot it?**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**This story is unbeta'd. The mistakes are unintentional.**_

* * *

_Dear Journal, _

_ New York is much different than I imagined. It's big and busy and exactly what I need. It was very easy to compel my way into the best hotel in town. I find myself thinking of my brothers often. I miss them terrible but I can not be with either of them. It is bad enough that I have to feed on humans to live. I do not and will not kill them. The family that owns the hotel believe me to be the daughter of a wealthy landowner in Virginia. How close to the truth my lies are. They have invited me to a party. It is time Nikole Salvatore gained her entrance into New York society._

Nikole realized quickly that she was very conspicuous without a chaperone. She had never worried before because she'd always had Damon but now she had to find a way to survive without him. Nikole ventured to Central Park and found a woman among the dregs of society. She compelled her to come with her and be her chaperone. The woman whose name was Katie was all alone and starving. Her husband and children had died the winter before. Nikole felt she was doing Katie a favor by cleaning her up and giving her food and shelter. She didn't want a slave, she wanted a companion. She showed Katie her true face and was relieved when she didn't run. Katie was grateful to be saved from poverty and death. Nikole told Katie of her past, of her brothers and their unfeeling father. Katie told her she would be happy to be her chaperone and friend.

"Nikole, dear you must prepare for the party. Maybe you will meet some people who can take away the lonliness you feel." Katie said laying out a white floor length gown with intricate black beading around the bottom and up the front in a V-like pattern. The crew neck was adorned with pearlesque beads crossing to a the short sleeves of the gown. Katie urges Nikole to sit down at the dressing table so that she could fix her hair in the intricate style of the day. Katie helped her into her dress and placed a small pair of diamond drop earring into her ears. The earrings had been a gift from Damon. She smiled at Katie and together they left their hotel room to the waiting carriage. When they arrived in front of the mansion the footman helped Nikole from the carriage. Upon entering the house, a maid materialized to take her wrap and lead Katie to the kitchen. The hostess of the party approached Nikole with a smile.

"Miss Salvatore, I'm pleased you could attend. You are not here alone, I hope." the older lady said guiding Nikole toward some guests.

"No. My chaperone Mrs. Kerrigan is in the kitchen. My father wanted me to see New York but niether he nor my brothers could make the trip; so my father hired Mrs. Kerrigan to be my chaperone." Nikole lied smoothly.

"What of your mother, dear?" she asked.

"My mother died when I was younger. My father did what he could to ease my pain." Nikole said with a small smile. The older lady patter her hand and smiled.

"So sorry dear. If you ever need any motherly advice you call on me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nelson-Myers." she said.

"Come along, dear let me introduce you to my other guests." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said leading Nikole toward a group of people. "Nikole Salvatore meet Mary Adams-Marshall. Mary is the wife of Charles Adams-Marshall." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said introducing the two.

"Lovely to meet you, Miss Salvatore. Italian?" she asked askance.

"Lovely to meet you as well. Yes. I am Italian. My father's father arrived in America in the late 1700s. My family settled in Virginia where we still live." Nikole said haughtily. She knew Mary whatever her name was wanted to asked about her skin color. Nikole was well aware of her slave heritage but America hadn't changed that much since the Civil War and it was easier to not mention it because society still was not very welcoming to people who looked like her. Mrs. Nelson-Myers tsked Mary and introduced Nikole to the rest of the group.

"Nikole Salvatore, these are Mrs. Vanderbrighton, Mrs. Kennisnton and Mrs. Coleman-Mills." she said pointing to each lady as she told her their names.

"Pleasure to meed you." Nikole said giving them a bright smile. The three ladies were instantly charmed by the beautiful exotic girl.

"'Come Nikole. There are more people to meet." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said leading her away. "These are my daughters, Lucy, Emma and Christine. This is Christine's fiance Archibald Simpson. This is Nikole Salvatore from Virginia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Salvatore." Archibald said with a bow and genial smile.

"You as well, Mr. Simpson." Nikole said returning the smile.

"Nikole, I'll leave you in the capable hands of my daughters." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said before she left Nikole alone.

"Nikole, did mother introduce you to any of the men?" Emma asked boldly.

"Emma!" Christine scolded. "Have you no decency?"

"Yes, but I'm not getting married. I don't have to act like I'm dead." Emma said pouting.

"With your vular mouth no one will want you and you'll have to live with mother and father forever." Christine said chuckling.

"Go away, Christine!" Emma said giving her sister a glare. Christine smiled brightly at Nikole, took Archibald's hand and went across the room leaving Nikole with Emma and Lucy.

"No, your mother introduced me to some ladies but Mr. Simpson is the only man I've met." Nikole said.

"Oh, well Archie does not count. He's Christine's fiance after all." Emma said pointedly.

"What does it matter, Emma" You have not grown so bold to approach any man on your own." Lucy said matter of factly.

"That doesn't matter. I am sure Nikole would like to know who all the eligible bachelors are at the party." Emma said without apology.

"Not everyone is man crazy like you Emma." Lucy said gently.

"Easy for you to say, Luc. James Brooks is going to propose any day." Emma said pouting.

"Emma, sweetheart, you will find someone. I promise." Lucy said encouragingly.

"Maybe but it doe not hurt to know who is out there to find." Emma said brightly. "Sit, Nikole. We can navigate this world as single ladies together." she said patting the seat next to that Christine had vacated. The three girls giggled together until Lucy saw her beau James and she left Emma and Nikole alone.

"Emma, is there really no one interested in you? You are delightful and sweet. You would make a wonderful wife." Nikole said sincerely.

"Thank you for saying those things but as you see I am the sister with no prospects. Both of my sisters are soon to be wed and my brother is engaged to a horrible girl. I will soon be all alone." Emma said sadly.

"I also have no prospects. The boy that I loved died and I have not found another to inspire any feeling in me." Nikole said, her mind back in Mystic Falls with Christopher Lockwood.

"I am sorry. You do not have to talk about it." Emma said feeling guilty.

"It is fine. His name was Christopher. Christopher Lockwood. A church caught on fire and he was inside; he couldn't get out. None of them could get out." Nikole said her voice haunted.

"Nikole, I am sorry." she said hugging her.

"Thank you, Emma." Nikole said returning the hug. "Now tell me about the horrible girl your brother is going to marry." she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Her name is Rebekah and she is insufferable. She whines and is petulant and my brother, poor fool, indulges her every whim. Only do not take my word for it. I am sure she will make an appearance before dinner." Emma said scathingly. Moments later Nikole looked across the room to see a handsome man strolling across the room with a beautiful blonde.

"Gavin, glad you could be here." Emma said standing to greet him.

"Sorry, little sister. Bekah and I were taking a walk." he said as he kissed his sister's cheek.

"This is my new friend, Nikole. Nikole, this my brother Gavin Nelson-Myers and Bekah." Emma said with a hand wave of dismissal at the blonde.

"A pleasure, Nikole. This is my fiance Rebekah Mikaelson." Gavin said introducing the two girls.

"It is lovely to meet you, Mr. Nelson-Myers. Miss Mikaelson." Nikole said graciously ignoring the fact that Rebekah had looked her at one with loathing.

"Call us Gavin and Rebekah. We are not as formal as my parents." Gavin said smiling.

"Come Gavin. I am sure there is someone here we should be talking to." Rebekah said leading him away. Gavin shrugged apologetically and left with the beautiful blonde.

"Ugh! I hate her!" Emma lamented. Nikole didn't care for the blonde either but she only listened as Emma listed all of Rebekah's faults. "But there is an upside to her presence at his party." Emma said thoughtfully.

"An upside? I can not imagine what." Nikole said laughing.

"Wherever Rebekah goes, her incredibly handsome and completely single brothers tend to be as well. It is the only reason I tolerate her." Emma said as her eyes scanned the room. "I do not see them but I am sure they are here." Nikole was having a wonderful time. She had never had a real friend and in a few days time she had made two in Katie and Emma. Nikole wasn't really paying attention to what Emma was saying until she heard her heart rate speed up. She looked up and followed Emma's eyes and watched as Mrs. Nelson-Myers came their way flanked by two of the most attractive men Nikole had ever seen. She was sure if her heart could beat, it would be sound like Emma's.

"Emma, Mr. Mikaelson has graciously offered to escort you to dinner." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said barely containing her excitement.

"You are too kind, sir." Emma said shyly.

"It is my honor to escort you to dinner, Miss Emma." the dark haired man said with a bow as he held out his hand. Emma placed her hand in his and he tucked it into his arm and led her to the dining room.

"Nikole, Mr. Mikaelson has offered to escort you to dinner." she said with a wink at Nikole.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson." Nikole said sweetly.

"No need for thanks, love." he said as he mimicked his brothers actions. Nikole put her hand into his and he kissed the back of her hand before tucking it into his arm. Mrs. Nelson-Myers turned and headed toward the dining room, leaving Nikole with this blue eyed man with the accent. "That ring you wear is lovely." he remarked.

"Thank you. My father gave one to me and each of my brothers." Nikole said telling the story she always told about her daylight ring. "It makes me feel close to my brothers even in times like now when we are apart." she said softly.

"That is a beautiful thing to say about your brothers. Family is very important." he said to her.

"It is very important, Mr. Mikaelson." Nikole said.

"Call me Klaus, Mr. Mikaelson is too formal for friends and I think we are going to be great friends." he said as he pulled her chair from the table.


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear Journal,_

_ Since dinner at the Nelson-Myers, I have received several invitations from some of the most influential families in New York. As well as invitations from sons of the families. Katie tells me I should accept the dinners from the families and also the other invitations. That it suspicious if I'm not seen with a handsome eligible bachelor or two. The only man in New York I wish to receive an invitation from is the only one I have not received on from. Klaus. Who I have learned is as hard to read as he is handsome. After dinner the other night he stayed at my side until I left the party. He has offered to escort me to dinner at every party we have both been attending. Everyday I look through the cards that have arrived and none are from him. I thought we got along wonderfully; but I do not have much experience with men. Just my brothers and Christopher. I love him so, he meant everything to me; but it has been many years and I have moved on. Tonight I have been invited by my new friend Emma to join her at the theater. Her mother forces her to go with her sisters and their fiances, even though Emma is not betrothed. I wanted to decline but the note from Emma was so sad that I succumbed to her demands. I am sure it will be a most entertaining evening._

Katie entered the suite of rooms she shared with Nikole, the bell hop in tow. Nikole needed to feed and Katie didn't want her to be roaming the streets. She knew that Nikole could take care of herself but she thought of her as a daughter and she wanted to know where she was at all times. After she compelled the boy she noticed Katie watching her.

"Is there something wrong?" Nikole asked snapping Katie from her thoughts.

"Wrong? No, just curious." she said with a smile.

"Curious about what?" Nikole asked smiling.

"Why you don't kill." Katie said honestly.

"Because it's not necessary." she said simply.

"Oh, but are you getting enough? Because I don't want you to starve." Katie said with concern.

"Katie, I won't starve. I made a choice not to be a killer. It is difficult sometimes but I take no pleasure in feeding so I am able to pull back and not take too much." Nikole said to Katie, who was listening intently.

"And your brothers don't feel that way?" Katie asked.

"No they do not. That difference forced us apart." she said her eyes full of tears. Katie hugged her allowing her to cry. When she had cried herself out, Katie helped her prepare for the theater. Katie laid a white and blue floor length gown on the bed. The blue bodice was embroidered with crystals and gold beads around the crew neck and crisscrossed under the bust, over a near solid covering of beads. The skirt was white with beaded blue embroidery. A hit of blue peeked through the bottom where the skirt was split, held together over the blue with thin gold thread.

"Come dear, sit at the vanity. I will do your hair." Katie said to Nikole. She sat at the vanity and Katie began to brush her hair while humming a song. Nikole noticed that Katie hummed the song often but she was unable to identify it. After Katie finished styling her hair she placed a sapphire and diamond bracelet on her wrist to complete the look.

"Where did this come from?" Nikole asked fingering the elegant bracelet.

"It was delivered earlier today." Katie said moving to the bed.

"Did it come with a note?" she asked still looking at the expensive bracelet.

"Yes, but I did not open it. It was not addressed to me." Katie said plainly.

"Yet you opened the box in which it cam? You may as well have opened the note." Nikole said smiling at her friends selective morals. Katie handed Nikole the note. She opened it and read it; her eyebrows raising in confusion.

"What does it say?" Katie asked impatiently. Nikole rolled her eyes and read the note aloud.

_Nikole,_

_ I saw this and my thoughts immediately leapt to you. A __piece__ so stunning should only be showcased by one whose beauty surpasses it. I hope you enjoy this and know that you are in my thoughts often._

_ A friend_

"Who sends something like this, writes a note and does not leave a signature?" Nikole asked intrigued by the note.

"Does it really matter? You have a secret suitor, and it seems he is educated and rich. It could be worse." Katie said eying Nikole carefully. She was convinced that the note had come from Mr. Mikaelson but if Nikole did not think so she was to going to voice her opinion. Katie knew that a man like him would eventually make his intentions known to Nikole and she hoped the girl she considered a surrogate daughter didn't run from him. She placed Nikole's wrap around her shoulders and led her downstairs and out side where the Nelson-Myers were waiting for her. Nikole was surprised to see Mrs. Nelson-Myers as well.

"Nikole, dear so delightful to see you." she said as Nikole entered the carriage.

"It's a pleasure to see you. Thank your for the invitation." Nikole said politely.

"You're very welcome dear." the older lady said. When they arrived at the theater, they were lead to a box and once they were seated Emma began talking.

"That's a beautiful bracelet. Where did you get it?" Emma asked curiously. Nikole blushed before she answered.

"I have no idea. It came to my rooms today with an anonymous note. It was too beautiful not to wear." Nikole said absently fingering the bracelet.

"It is beautiful." Emma breathed a little jealous of her friend but the jealousy didn't last long. It was overtaken by a need to find out who her friend had received such and elegant gift from. "So who do you think it's from?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea." she said. Emma was about to say something else but the play began. Upon the ending of the second act they exited the box to mingle and stretch. Emma was about to launch into her questions when she noticed Niklaus Mikaelson heading their way.

"Good evening, Miss Nelson-Myers. How are you this evening?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Lovely, thank you for asking." she said averting her eyes. She watched his eyes flicker to Nikole's bracelet and saw his smile get wider. Emma knew then that the bracelet was from him.

"Good evening, Miss Salvatore." he said watching her smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Mikaelson." she said.

"I thought I asked you to call me Klaus, love." he said staring into her eyes.

"You did, I have decided not to." Nikole said stubbornly. "It is not proper." she added to explain further why she would not be so familiar with him.

"I rarely do what is proper, love." he said with a devilish grin. His grin widened as her eyes widened. She took a step away from him hooking her arm into Emma's tightly. She started to walk away but Emma pull from her grip and ran back. She leaned close to him.

"The bracelet is lovely. She loves it." Emma whispered. She stepped away from him and rejoined Nikole who looked annoyed. "What's wrong Niki?" Emma asked knowing her friend was jealous.

"Nothing. What did you say to him, Em?" Nikole asked trying to pretend as if she wasn't curious.

"Nothing much. I only thanked him on your behalf for the beautiful bracelet." Emma said conspiratorially.

"You think this is from him?" Nikole asked hopeful.

"I know it is." Emma said squeezing her friend's fingers. The second half of the play began before Nikole could say anything else. When the Nelson-Myers dropped Nikole off, Emma hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Nikole, dear come 'round for tea tomorrow. Gavin's fiance and her brothers will be there." Mrs. Nelson-Myers said giving her a knowing look.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Nikole said with a smile and a wave as the doorman let her inside.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dear Journal,_

_ The theater last night was wonderful. Klaus was there and Emma got the ridiculous idea that my new bracelet was from him. It was __a __nice idea but in the light of day it seems silly. Stefan is on my mind lately, his birthday is in a few days. When we were children, Stefan always waited to celebrate his birthday with me because our birthdays are so close. I often wonder if he thinks of me on our special day or if he thinks of me at all. For some reason Katie is excited about tea. She won't say why only that she thinks that it is good for me to be among people. Funny, she was not so adamant that I attend until she learned the Mika__e__lsons would be attending._

_ I feel as if Katie is up to something but I know it is not sinister so I will let her have her intrigues and she will inform me when she is ready. I am not nervous about tea. I have no reason to be, it is tea. I have done it thousands of times. __It does not matter that he will be there looking at me with those eyes that I swear know my secret. Do not get ahead of yourself Nikole. He does not know. How could he? Enough about me._

_ Today is the day that I help Emma find a husband. I am going to pick someone and make him talk to her. He will be so smitten with her that she will be at the alter in no time. __I promise I will not compel him to love her, that's not who I am, but I do not see the harm in compelling someone to notice my beautiful, sweet, deserving friend._

When Nikole shut her journal she saw Katie flitting frantically around. After a few minutes of watching her, Nikole spoke.

"Katie, what is going on?" she asked noticing that Katie had laid several dress choices onto the bed.

"Nothing. I am trying a make a decision." Katie said absently.

"Decision about what?" she asked.

"This." the older woman said holding up a white suit with thin purple stripes on the sides and sleeves. The mid thigh length jacket had thick vertical stripes on the sides and sleeves. The jacket had a thick purple sash that went around the middle with two white buttons with a purple stripe through the button's center. The sash had two identical buttons on the back. The jacket had wide purple satin lapels. The high waisted wrap skirt was vertical striped with four decorative buttons at the bottom in a vertical line. The back of the skirt had horizontal stripes down the center matching the jacket, with two decorative buttons on each side. The accompanying hat was wide brimmed with a large purple bow in the back. When Nikole was dressed, Katie handed her a purple parasol and shooed her down to the front of the hotel so they could leave.

Katie fussed with Nikole's attire one more time before she headed toward the kitchen. A maid led Nikole to the drawing room where she found Emma playing the piano that sat there. When she finished she rushed to Nikole's side. She hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"He's here.'

"Who?" Nikole asked feigning ignorance.

"You know who! He has been watching the door; waiting for you." Emma said knowingly.

"He could have been looking for anyone." Nikole told her.

"True except I head him asked Mother if you were invited. He has been watching since she said yes." Emma informed her.

"Then where is he now?" Nikole said, her eyes flashing with a hint of the infamous Salvatore anger.

"Over there." her friend said pointing discreetly.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Nothing. Wait for him to come to you. It seems as if Mr. Mikaelson likes the chase. Do not make it to easy on him." Emma said with a wink.

"You are right. I wanted to talk to you about something today." Nikole said grasping her friend's hand.

"What?" Emma said.

"Which one of these men do you like?" Nikole asked.

"Which one? Why? What can you do?" Emma said sadly.

"I can help. Now tell me which one." Nikole urged.

"Oh, well, at first I thought Elijah was perfect but I have learned that while perfect not perfect for me. He is so cultured and well mannered, I feel quite uncouth beside him." Emma said thoughtfully. "Then I saw Mr. Cameron, I like him but he has never looked my way. I fear he never will." Emma said sad again.

"Do not worry, Emma. I will help you." Nikole said strolling off in search of Mr. Cameron. She found him in conversation with Mr. Simpson and Gavin. "Excuse me gentlemen. May I steal Mr. Cameron away." Nikole said with her best smile.

"Of course, Miss Salvatore." Mr. Simpson said as he and Gavin Nelson-Myers walked away. Nikole looked deep into his eyes.

"Go find Emma Nelson-Myers. Engage her in conversation. Do not leave her side this afternoon and ask her to dinner for tomorrow." Nikole compelled him, smiling, satisfied when he nodded and went in search of Emma.

"Compelling suitors for your friend hardly seems proper." a voice whispered in her ear. Trying not to outwardly shiver at his warm breath on her; she turned to find herself face to face with Niklaus Mikaelson.


End file.
